


two promises

by Daanny



Series: if we could return to the spring [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, no beta i am just dead simply floored by 5.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daanny/pseuds/Daanny
Summary: Elidibus makes a promise to Azem, but it is only polite to return a promise with another promise.
Relationships: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen & Elidibus (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: if we could return to the spring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	two promises

“I will save you, Azem. No matter the sacrifice, I promise that I will be the one to bring you salvation,” Elidibus said, grasping their hands tightly within his own. “I’ll save you with Zodiark’s power, I— this, I promise.”

Azem closed their eyes, and when they open them again, Elidibus could find nothing but soul crushing sadness painted within them. But why? They would be saved by Zodiark. It was his duty as the Emissary to save everyone. So why? Why did they look so sad?

“Don’t look so sad, Azem. We can fix this. Everything. We can return to the days where we—”

_Where we what?_

_Have I— have I forgotten something? Something important to me, sometime I should have never forgotten? Wh— what is it?_

“Like broken angels, wingless cast from heavens gates…” Azem quietly sang, slowly withdrawing their hands from Elidibus’ grasp. Placing a hand softly on his head, they continued their song. The lyrics were so familiar, his memories so close he could near reach out and grasp them with his hand. Yet all that he could grasp was emptiness. “Nothing?”

Elidibus looked down, “No… nothing.”

“I see,” Azem said, their voice betraying no emotion. “You’ve truly forgotten, then.”

“I— Azem, tell me! What did I forget? I know— I know it’s something important, or I wouldn’t feel this burning inside my chest. I— I want to know. Please, please tell me.”

Their eyes softened, “Ę̸̨̮̖͓̱̤̭̩̭͈͍̹̥̻͓̤̘̬͙̱̗̠̀̑̓̓̆̈́̍̆̽̑̔͗͛̆̓͠ͅŗ̵̧̳̰̪̠͚̬̲̩͍̦̰̪̔͐͑̓͌͋̔̂̔̐̃̀̅̄̀͊̚̕̚͜͠͠ẽ̶̢̛̝̬̪̺̳̤͚͚̞͍̤̥̲̻̙͋͛̅̎̎̒͝b̵̡̨̛̳͖͕͚̙͈̬̯̳̩̺̞̦̠̪͖̹̰̹̮̜͑̉̀̇̇͊́͌͑̂̏̏͘͘̕͠͝ͅư̶̦̒͂̂̀͂̿͛̾̆̎́́͊̍̑̾͂͒̕͠ṡ̷͚̞͚̣̰̩͙̃͜, my b̷̡̧̛̘̭͙̖̝̭̼̹̌̊̒͛̾̽͛͗͗̈́͛͗͑̇̾͗̕̕͝͝ṙ̷̰̭̻͎̼̞͈̞̗̪̼̮̞̥͕͔̑̏̈́̈́̉̍͌̓̈́̕̕͝ỏ̶̡͕͚̆̽͊̋̿̄̅̓͌̑͝t̶̡̛̹͖͕͓̟̳̦͚̲̝̤̂͂͗̇͑̎̈́̔̍͌̒͝h̴͍̫͚͈̟̯̬̰̦̤̞͚̉̃̈͗̐̓̃̉͝͝e̸͙̞̫͖̠̘̻͇̔̏̑͒͌̈̉̉͑͛̈́̔͒̀̈́͊͘r̸͎̜̹͉͚͎̬͂̂̈́̐̑͜, I— I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I’m so, so sorry. But now… I will be the one to destroy Zodiark…” they paused, took a step back and breathed in deeply. The next time they spoke, their voice is filled with resolve, “I will be the one to destroy you. The next time we meet, Elidibus, it will be as enemies.”

**Author's Note:**

> my oc azem is elidibus' older sibling, this is purely a headcanon


End file.
